Dream Away
by Sarah Wayne
Summary: Rasler and Ashe as a young royal couple. Sappy and sweet
1. Chapter 1

Rasler and Ashe are so perfect together. I couldn't help but start this story, only to give my own thoughts on what their relationship could have been before their marriage. They seemed to genuinely love each other, which makes their story all the more tragic, but, here goes nothin'.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rasler or Ashe or a lot of other stuff that go with FFXII 'cause I don't own that either. _**

"_**Dream Away"**_

A lot of people think that to be a Princess must mean to be rebellious. To fall in love with a rogue and run away to be with him, happily and forever. Meanwhile the ugly, pompous Prince is left behind. I'd like to state right now that I am not a stereotypical Princess.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please be patient Your Highness," Neora scolded as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"How can I be, I'm meeting my future husband. I want to meet him and get it over with," I said, folding my arms across my chest. I was a testy sixteen year old; rebellious as all teenagers are. It wasn't so much the dressing and pampering, or meeting my fiancée that bothered me. It was having to follow my father's biding. I wasn't a child. But as my surrogate mother, Neora always reminded me that I was in my father's house, and as his daughter I was to obey him till I was married.

"Come now Princess, you look so lovely," my maid said affectionately. I sighed and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I didn't look so bad. A plain blue sundress and comfortable black leather soft shoes. Neora always knew what I liked. We walked down the hall to my father's throne room. I was beginning to get nervous. Thoughts rushed through my head.

'What if he' ugly?'

'What if he thinks I was ugly?'

'What if I trip?'

The doors opened; I swallowed.

"Ah, here she is," I heard my father say as the glare from the sun blinded me. I shielded my eyes and stepped forward. Blinking, I cleared my eyes, and looked around. My father sat on his throne, looking so worn with wisdom and age. My two last remaining brothers stood by him, each looking so knightly and watching me with their cruel, older brotherly smiles. The oldest winked and I rolled my eyes. At last, my view settled on the last person in the room. He was almost in a corner, hard to see. He stepped forward. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ashelia, I would like you to meet your husband-to-be, Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia," my father said. The boy in front of me bowed.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance Princess," he said. Coming closer, he took my hand and kissed it. I was almost glad I had been taught manners so well and harshly. My body moved in the correct way all it's own as my brain completely faltered. The Prince was gorgeous. He was short, only a few inches taller than myself. He was thin, but built. He obviously had training with a sword by the feel of his calloused hands and powerful, yet gentle grip. He had the cutest face; still boyish, but mature at the same time. His eyes were a soft green-gray, and they sparkled like the sea. I was captivated. These next few years would be bright.


	2. Chapter 2

'…_these next few years would be bright'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly a year and a half since my first meeting with Rasler, and it seemed as if we were already married. We spent almost every moment together. He was so bright and cheery and confident and chivalrous and smart. Oh he was so smart. We talked for hours on end about everything. He joked too. He had a wonderful sense of humor. He liked to hold my hand. I wasn't sure why either. Whenever he could, he'd hold my hand. I was never bothered by it, but, curious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nabradia was a beautiful place. It was not so different from Dalmasca, but I was so easily fascinated by places that were not my home. I waited in my room in the palace of my prince and waited. I smoothed my dress and checked and re-checked myself. Perfect. There was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's nearly dusk, we'll miss it if you're not ready," came his teasing voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh stop!" I replied and opened my door. He stood there in his plain, brown laced shirt, slacks and brown leather soft shoes. He had his hand behind his back.

"You look lovely as always," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"And you're just as dashing," I said. He chuckled.

"These are for you," he said, giving me red and orange orchids. I was about to thank him when he hushed me with his finger.

"No need for thank yous; I know you mean it, now come," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the garden terrace. We broke into a ran as the sun fell lower in the sky. Finally, we reached our destination. A bench sat in the middle of the garden, in direct view of the horizon.

"Sit, it's almost time," he said. We sat on the bench and watched. The sun sank from the sky and deep under the horizon. It cast orange and red shadows everywhere and gave the whole place a heavenly look. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I rested my head on Rasler's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there, even after the sun had set and watched the stars.

"Are you happy?" he asked me suddenly. I looked up at my fiancée.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" I said. He shook his head and smiled. Looking me in the eye he said,

"Because I want you to have everything you want. I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to marry me, even if you do not wish it. I love you Ashe, and the most important thing to me is your happiness," he said. I watched him; the unsure ness and love in his eyes.

"Rasler, I am the happiest I have ever been. I wouldn't want this any other way. I love you too," I said. He leaned down and kissed me gently, almost timidly on the lips. I returned it. We were so innocent, so helplessly in love. We had no idea, that in a half a year's time, war would put our innocence and naivety to rest.

**_ I know, I know, so sappy, but that's what makes it all the more tragic_**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up against the headboard of the bed. Rasler's head rested on my chest and my fingers combed through his soft, bleached blonde hair. His eyes fluttered a little as he took in a breath. I smiled. It was strange, being so happy, in a time of war. Our marriage meant many things. It meant we were now husband and wife. It meant Nabradia and Dalmasca were united nations. It meant all my brothers were dead. It meant my father and husband would be sent to war. It was sad, almost depressing. But I wasn't sad or scared, not yet. I was married to the most wonderful man I could have ever hoped to have met. Today's festivities had left us in a state of ecstasy from excitement and joy and love. Rasler had fallen asleep as soon as he lay down. But I couldn't sleep. I was too high off of the day. I was still a blushing bride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Be save," I whispered as Rasler held me tight against him.

"I will, I promise," he said. He kissed the top of my head and then rested his chin there. I had cried myself out and was relaxing, soaking up my precious few moments with my love. He would be leaving for war the next day and I was hoping beyond hope that he would be safe. I didn't want him to leave, but what choice did he have? He was King of Nabradia now and I was his Queen. It would be our last night together.

"You know what we're going to do when I get back?" he said, lifting my gaze to his with his finger under my chin.

"What?" I asked as he wiped my eyes.

"I'm going to take you all over Ivalice," he said. I giggled.

"I'm serious," he said, kissing my eyelids, my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my lips.

"I love you so much Ashe," he said, hugging me tight. I hugged him back, rubbing my nose against his.

"I love you, too," I replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dreaded day came. I stood outside the palace, watching as my father and husband readied themselves for battle. Rasler looked so radiant in his armor; I was nearly in tears. He looked up at me, meeting my gaze and giving me a weak smile. I ran to him and collided into him with such ferocity he stumbled. I sobbed; what else was I to do? He held me, gently rocking back and forth.

"Oh Ashe, don't cry," he said, lifting my chin and drying my eyes.

"We'll be okay, I promise," he said. I nodded, calming myself. That was my Rasler. So calm and brave. He rested his forehead against mine, holding my forearms. I held his elbows. We closed our eyes and breathed deeply. We just stood there, connected, for however short or long a time.

"I love you with all my heart," I said.

"I know. I love you too," he said.

"My Lord, it's time!" called a soldier. I bit my lip to prevent myself from sobbing.

"Don't go sleeping with anyone else while I'm gone," he joked. I giggled past my tears.

"I won't," I said. He lifted me a little off the ground and swung me around.

"I"ll be back to you as soon as I can love," he said, placing me down. We kissed and hugged. I didn't want to let go. But I did, and I watched him walk away. He mounted his chocobo, and as he rode off he blew a kiss and waved. I did so in return. That was the last time I saw my Rasler a live.

**_Meep! I'm sooooo sappy! Oh well, I like melodramatic sap! Anyway, review; please and thank you. No flames, but I like constructive critisism _**


End file.
